Heretofore meat and meat products have been transported in large cardboard boxes which are mounted on wooden pallets. As is well known, both cardboard and wood can and do harbor microorganisms, insects, etc. The presence of such organisms in and around containers utilized to receive, store, transport, and discharge meat and meat products can lead to contamination thereof. Total freedom from contamination is an absolute necessity in the food industry. Therefore, a need exists for a container adapted to receive, store, transport and discharge meat and meat products which is incapable of harboring contaminating organisms.
The present invention comprises a bulk bag for meat and meat products which fulfills the foregoing and other requirements that have long since been found lacking in the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, a bulk bag is formed from one or more sheets comprising woven plastic fabric. The woven plastic fabric in turn comprises strips or filaments formed from suitable polymers such as polypropylene, polyethylene, etc. In most instances the sheets of woven plastic material are cut into a plurality of pieces in accordance with a predetermined pattern. The pieces are then joined together by sewing to form the bulk bag.
Bulk bags typically comprise a bottom wall and one or more side walls which are joined to the bottom wall by sewing. In accordance with the present invention, the side wall(s) of the bulk bag are provided with one or more vertically extending pockets each having a support member received therein. The function of the support member(s) is to maintain the bulk bag in an upright, open configuration. The bulk bag preferably has the same dimensions as the prior art cardboard box and pallet meat and meat products containers thereby facilitating the use of the bulk bag with conventional tip over discharge equipment.